Falling in the Forest
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lincoln and Lynn fall in love on a camping trip. Cover by Lentex.
1. Auto Attack

"Hey, Linc," Lynn said.

"What?"

They were sitting next to one another in the back seat of the van. On the opposite side, Lisa gazed out at the passing countryside and muttered a litany of horrors that could befall them: "Fuel tank could explode, drunk driver could hit us, we could break down and be abducted by chainsaw wielding serial killers..."

"Wanna play a game?"

Lincoln was reading a comic book that he'd already read before. His cellphone lost service back in the foothills, and his DS was dead. "What game?" he asked.

"Auto attack."

Auto attack. Right. The one where she punched him in the arm every time she saw a car. Sure. Love to, sis. "No."

"Aw," Lynn moaned, "come on."

"No."

A few seconds later, a Mac truck blew by in the opposite lane, the wind displaced by its passage rocking the van.

 _Bam!_

Four boney knuckles wailed his left arm, sending an electric bolt of pain into his head. Reacting, he shot his elbow out and caught Lynn in the chest. "Knock it off!" he yelled.

"You little _shit_ ," she growled, and socked his arm again, twice in rapid succession. That was it. He was sick and tired of getting wailed on by his sister. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head. She let out a yelp, and back-handed him in the face, one of her knuckles busting his lip: The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Suddenly, she was on top of him, slapping him in the head. He yelled, and, without thinking, punched her in the stomach. The air left her with a muffled _umph._

"Lincoln and Lynn!" mom yelled, "cut it out!"

Lynn rolled off of him and dropped to the seat, holding her stomach.

"She started it!" Lincoln wailed. "She punched me in the air!"

"He pulled my air!" Lynn said breathlessly.

"I don't care who started it, _I'm_ ending it."

Lincoln crossed his arms and sighed. Lynn was always slapping him around. Sure, she didn't mean anything by it (most of the time), but he didn't like it, especially since some of the other guys made fun of him for it, saying she was more of a man than he was. Lincoln had ten sisters. He loved them all dearly, but he was acutely aware of his own masculine failings. Most of the time it didn't bother him, but ever since he started puberty, it did; it was the testosterone flooding his system, maybe.

"This isn't over, Loud," Lynn snarled, fixing him with a deadly glare.

Lincoln mouthed _fuck you_ , and Lynn shoved her middle finger into his face. He slapped her hand away, being sure to hook his fingers so that his nails slashed her skin.

"...Lincoln and Lynn could cause our father to momentarily divert his attention from the road, leading him to drive us off a bridge and into a body of water..."

"Shut up," Lincoln and Lynn both said in unison.

Lisa closed her mouth.

The atmosphere was tense in the van now. Lincoln heaved a heavy sigh and looked out the window. Tall pine trees pressed close to the narrow two-lane highway they were traveling along. After a mile, they parted, and a dry, rock-strewn riverbed curved up and away into the mountains.

Every summer, usually in the middle of July, dad shoved the family into the van and drove them two hours to Sloppy Top Campground on Lake Michigan for a weekend full of sunburn, mosquitos, spiders, pooping in the woods (or, worse, the campground's filthy public restrooms), and sweltering heat. None of the kids looked forward to these yearly excursions, though they all usually enjoyed themselves. This year, things were different: They weren't going to Sloppy Top...they were going into the tree-crowded mountains of the Upper Peninsula. Someone at dad's office knew someone who owned a huge parcel of land along the Ojibwa River, and said that if dad wanted, he could "Bring the kids on up" for "some _real_ camping." Lincoln didn't know yet if this "real camping" was better than Sloppy Top or worse.

He turned, and caught Lynn staring at him, her eyes slitted and a small grin on her face. She looked wicked.

She forced herself to frown and looked away. She was mad at him, sure, but she was also kind of impressed. Lincoln didn't usually stand up for himself like that; he was kind of a pussy. This time around, though, he really let her have it. Her stomach still ached a little, and she was sure she'd have a bruise on her chest come tomorrow. The hair pulling was kind of girly, but she had to admit, it worked: When he yanked, tears filled her eyes and she almost yelled.

She liked it.

Thinking of her brother, she realized that he had been acting different lately. How, she couldn't say. He gave off a different vibe. She watched him from the corner of her eye, taking note of his arms. They weren't as...noodley as they were before; he was building muscle tone. His face was different too, not as soft, more...manly? That was entirely right, but it was close enough.

Eleven was a little young to be going through full-blown puberty, wasn't it? She didn't start until this past Spring: Hair was growing in strange places, her hormones raged, and she started taking special notice of boys.

That included her brother.

It wasn't that she was attracted to him. She was just...curious. What did a penis actually look like? How big was his (and other boys')?

A couple times over the summer, she tried to steal peeks at him when he was in the shower; once she caught a flash of the thing between his legs, but she whipped her head away and left the room. Her heart was racing and her stomach was rolling. She felt so dirty and ashamed that she couldn't look herself in the mirror for nearly a week.

If Lincoln was going through the same thing she was going through...did he ever look at her?

Yuck. Gross.

She took a deep breath and glanced out the window. Tall, wooded hills loomed over the highway. A station wagon with bags of luggage strapped to its roof passed by, heading down into the flatlands, closely followed by an ancient Ford pick-up. The van slowed, and suddenly they left the highway in favor of a narrow dirt road that wound through the forest.

Ten minutes later, they parked in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees and piled out. "It's beautiful," mom breathed, looking around.

"It's also muggy," Lori said, wiping sweat from her brow.

"And hot too," Leni added.

"I hate these dirty, grody camping trips," Lola whined, struggling with a pink suitcase.

"I like dirty and grody," Lana said.

"I already miss my guitar," Luna mourned.

Lincoln grabbed his bag from the back of the van and turned. Lynn shoulder-checked him and grabbed hers too. Ooooo, Lynn thought, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. 

"Got something to say?" she asked.

Lincoln's nostrils flared, but he didn't reply. Instead, he turned and walked away.

"That's what I thought," Lynn called after him, and grinned. This was kind of fun.


	2. Just Curious

They made camp on a little ridge two miles from the van. Tall trees provided shade, and a nearby tributary of the river babbled over smooth rocks.

"Well," dad said, dropping his backpack to the ground, "this looks like a pretty good place."

"Ugh, finally," Lori said, and sat.

"Can we go home now?" Lucy asked, sitting as well.

"It's too hot even to make jokes," Luan sighed. "I guess I'm _burned_ out."

"Come on, kids," mom said. Lilly was asleep in her arms. "Stop complaining and have fun."

"Okay," Leni got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lori asked, rubbing sweat from her forehead.

"Duh. The mall."

"Get back here," Lori sighed.

While everyone else pissed and moaned, Lincoln walked around the campsite, scouting possible locations for his tent. He found the perfect one at the foot of a slight rise. Given the swell of the land and the position of the trees, it would be in the shade most of the day. The creek was nearby, so he had access to water whenever he needed. The spot was also fairly secluded, since everyone else was setting up their tents in the field. Lincoln chuckled to himself. Dumbasses.

Something dropped to the ground beside him, and he jumped.

"Scare you?" Lynn asked, dropping to one knee and opening the bag her tent was in.

Lincoln sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up my tent. Is that okay with you?"

"No," Lincoln said, "this is _my_ spot."

Lynn looked up at him. "I don't see your name on it."

Lincoln clenched his fists. Fucking bitch! Was she _trying_ to push his buttons?

"There's room," she said, "chill. What are you planning on doing over here, whacking it?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Lynn regretted them. Her face flushed, and she kept her head down so that he wouldn't see. Lincoln's face turned scarlet, and he looked away.

"No, I'm planning on having privacy and not having my dumb sisters on top of me like they are at home."

"Find another spot then, asshole, 'cause I'm staying." She started setting up her tent, and Lincoln seethed. This...this is the kind of thing that happened when you didn't assert yourself; your sister swoops in and steals your spot, just like they all swooped in and stole his spot in the van that one time. You can't have _shit_ in the Loud house.

Screw that.

"Fine," he said, "neighbor."

"FiNe, NeIgHbOr," Lynn mocked.

It was going to be a _long_ weekend.

Still fuming, he set up his tent. He had trouble getting the poles into the hard ground, and cussed under his breath. He jabbed them, but couldn't get them deep enough. Goddamn it. Sweat rolled off his brow.

"Need some help there, neighbor?"

He glanced at Lynn. She was standing by her tent with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face.

"Piss off," he said.

He stabbed the ground with one of the poles, and it stayed upright for a moment before falling impotently over.

Lynn laughed. "Nice going, Spaghetti Arms."

"Go away, bitch."

"Okay," Lynn said, "but if you need help, come get me."

She left, and Lincoln sent the pole into the ground as hard as he could, imagining it was Lynn's face. That did the trick. Ten minutes later, his tent was up and he was in a much better mood.

In camp, dad was building a fire while everyone else finished setting up their own tents. Lynn sat in a camping chair next to Lori, who looked stricken without her cellphone. "I wonder what Bobby's doing," she said.

"Probably boning some other chick," Lynn said.

"Shut up!" Lori said. "You're gross."

Lynn laughed.

"Speaking of chicks," Lynn said, "come to beg me to help you, Lincoln?"

"Nope," Lincoln said.

"Guess you're sleeping under the stars."

"Guess again."

Dad stepped back from the fire. It crackled and grew to life. "There were go," he said. "How's up for a dip?"

"Me!" Leni said from her tent. "It's totes too hot."

"I could go for one," Lincoln said. After his battle with the tent, he was drenched in sweat.

"Me too," Lynn said.

"Well, go get your swim suits on. The river's just up the hill a bit."

Lincoln went back to his tent, rummaged in his bag, found his shorts, and got quickly undressed. When he was in his shorts, he unzipped the tent's side flap. Across the way, Lynn had done the same; she was in front of it now, on her knees, pulling her shirt off. Lincoln froze as her budding breasts came free, his breath catching in his throat. He felt a stirring in his pants, and tried to look away, but couldn't: He was transfixed by the sight before him: His sister on her knees, her chest thrust out, her shiny brown hair falling down her bare back. Where the sun never touched her, the flesh was milky white and smooth.

Lincoln was hard now, and the insistant throbbing is what finally drew him away from the vision before him.

 _Yuck, man, she's your sister!_

Shame coursed through him. What kind of pervert got hard over his sister? Yeah, he was just beginning to really notice girls, and sometimes he looked at his sisters, but he never stared, and he never got a full boner over them.

In the next tent over, Lynn turned her head slightly, and saw her brother staring straight ahead, a weird look on his face. She realized then that she had taken her top off right in front of the tent's little mesh window, and that he probably saw her breasts. Color touched her cheeks.

 _Did he like them?_

Why should she care? In fact, she should hope that he _didn't_ like them, because if he did, he was gross.

He moved to stand, and Lynn whipped her head around; disappointment rose in her when she saw that he was already in his swim trunks.

 _Ugh. Knock it off, sleezeball. He's your brother._

She knew that. She just wanted to see a real, live penis. Curious, that was all. Just curious.


	3. Roughhousing in the River

The river was a mile and a half uphill from camp. The terrain was rugged and rocky. The ground was carpeted with dead pine needles and scattered with pine cones. Trees pressed close to the trail, the golden summer sunshine filtering through their tops. They walked in a single-file line, dad in front. Somewhere along the way he picked up a big stick and used it the way an old man would a cane. "I can already feel that sweet mountain spring water," he said, and let out a contented sigh.

When they reached the riverbank, they stopped. The river itself was maybe fifty feet across. Its far shore was covered in loose rocks, with a giant boulder rising up along the water. On their side, the ground was grassy and hard. Lincoln scanned the river's length. To the north, it curved around a wooded bend and disappeared from sight. To the south, it continued straight for as far as the eye could see.

"Here we are," dad said.

"Thank God," Lori said, "I'm so hot."

Lincoln went over to the water's edge and stuck his foot in, but immediately yanked it back out.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked from beside him. She was wearing a red two piece bikini, and Lincoln couldn't help but notice her flat stomach, toned legs, and bare shoulders. "Too cold for you?"

"No," he said, though it was.

"Step aside," Lynn said, and stepped into the water.

She froze.

"Too cold for you?" Lincoln asked.

"No!" She made no move to go in deeper.

"Go on, then," Lincoln said with a savage grin, "what are you waiting for?"

"For you to go away."

"Oh? You want me to go away?"

"Yes," she said over her shoulder.

Lincoln grinned. He had an idea. "Okay," he said, putting his hands behind his back and starting to turn. "I'll be over there if you need me."

When Lynn wasn't looking, he turned back around, shot out his arms, and shoved. Screaming, she lost her balance and splashed headlong into the water, the surface closing over her face. She popped back up, her hair plastered to her face. She let out a long, breathless gasp, and shook her head.

"You _asshole!"_

"Lynn Loud!" mom shouted. "Watch your language!"

Lincoln stuck his tongue out and walked away.

Lynn removed her hair from her eyes and watched him go over to the others, who were also trying and failing to get into the water. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She had to admit: He got her. She should have known.

Only, a part of her _did_ know, and _wanted_ him to push her.

She shivered against the chill of the water. Goosebumps raced up and down her arms, and her nipples were so hard that they hurt when they brushed against the inside lining of her top. Jesus, how cold was this water anyway?

Whatever. She was in. She kicked away from the shore and swam upstream toward the others. Luna was breast-stroking across to the other side, Lola and Lana were ankle deep, Lucy sat on the shore, Lori and Leni was covering each other with sunscreen, Lisa was wading in, bright yellow floats on her arms, and Lincoln was standing there, his hands on his hips. Their eyes met, and he grinned devilishly.

 _Come on out here, Lincoln Loud,_ she thought, _so I can pay you back._

He didn't move, just stood there looking smug. Ooooh, you little bastard. "Come on, Lincoln!" she called. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" he called back. "You?" He laughed.

"You better be, because the moment you set foot in this river, I'm going to dunk you."

"You think so?"

"Come and see, chicken."

Lincoln nodded and walked over to the shoreline. Lynn expected him to stop and tease her, but instead he trudged into the river like a man with a purpose.

Lynn laughed and swam off. "Get away from me!" she cried.

Ignoring how cold the water was, Lincoln dove in and gave chase. Lynn kicked her feet and pulled away, but he made up lost ground, and grabbed her ankle. She gave out a yelp, and he jumped on her, forcing her below the surface. She thrashed and flailed her arms; one of her feet caught him in the chest, and he sucked a mouthful of water. He choked, and came up gasping for air. Ahead of him, Lynn broke the surface and also gasped. "That was weak," she said.

"You're weak," Lincoln said, rubbing his chest.

"Oh, did I kick you?" she asked with faux concern.

"A little."

"Payback for the car," she said, and splashed him. He splashed her back.

"You splash like a girl."

He jumped at her, but she countered, turning and holding his head underwater. He kicked and thrashed his arms, pretty sure he accidentally (oops, so sorry) slapped her in the face. She let go, and he came back up. "You play too damn rough sometimes," he said.

"Aw, Lincy Loud, my tenth sister, doesn't like roughhousing. I'll go get Lola's make-up and we can paint your face. How does that sound, you little bitch?"

" _I'm not a bitch!"_ Lincoln shouted, sudden anger in his face.

Lynn knew she struck a nerve. A part of her said "Back off," but another part told her to go in for the kill.

Guess which one she listened to.

"Yes you are," she said, "you're more of a girl than I am." She flicked water at him.

" _Am not!"_

"Are. Too." She grinned.

That did it. Lincoln, his face beat red, shoved her out of the way and stormed out of the water and onto the shore, stomping his feet in the grass. He snatched his towel off the ground and started down the trail.

"Lincoln?" mom called. "Where are you going?"

" _Leave me alone!"_

Lynn laughed and watched as he disappeared into the forest. After a minute, though, she felt bad. She shouldn't have pushed him like that, even if it _was_ funny.

The rest of her sisters looked after him. "What's his problem?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Luan said seriously, "but he looks pissed."

Leni went into the woods after him. "Lincy! Come back!"

Lynn felt a rush of guilt. She sighed and slapped the water. After a few minutes, everything went back to normal, or as close as it would get, and Lynn stayed in for a few minutes before getting out. Suddenly, the river was very boring...


	4. Messin' With Their Sisters

Lincoln stormed down the trail with clenched fists and clenched teeth. His heart pounded against his ribcage double of everything assaulted his vision. He should go back there and beat her up. Who cared if she was a girl? She whipped his ass all the time. If you can dish it out, you can take it, right?

 _Show her I'm not a bitch_.

He trembled at the memory of her mocking words. Those words we bad enough on their own, but coming from Lynn, they stung all the more. He didn't want her to think he was a bitch. Her opinion mattered most, after all, since she was the closest thing the Loud family had to a boy aside from. It was hard to not see her as almost like a brother (and definitely, especially lately, a rival). He wanted her to recognize his masculinity; he was tired of being a pansy, and next to Lynn, he felt especially insecure.

That deep-seated inadequacy made him even madder. He stomped along the trail, oblivious to the rocks and pine cones assaulting his bare feet.

"Lincy!" Leni's voice drifted down the path. "Wait up!"

"Leave me alone!"

The path curved around a boulder and Lincoln ducked behind it. A few seconds later, Leni appeared and stopped. "Lincy? Where'd you go?"

She looked left and right, then shrugged. "Maybe he went back." She turned around and started up the path. Lincoln found himself admiring the way her butt wiggled under her bathing suit bottom, and felt disgusted with himself.

Lynn's cruel voice rang in his head. _You're more of a girl than I am._

"No I'm not."

Yet...what did he do? Stormed off practically in tears. Isn't that something a little girl would do?

He felt a hot rush of shame. But Lynn kept pushing his buttons. He was afraid he'd hit her.

Some small part of him, however, liked her taunting. And he _was_ having fun up until she called him a bitch.

Then he reacted like a bitch.

He heaved a sigh. A man wouldn't sulk off like that; he'd call her an even more offensive name.

Mind made up, he started back to the river. On the trek back, he was acutely aware of every rock in the path, wincing and hissing as they dug into the soles of his feet. When he got back, all of his siblings beside Lucy, Lisa, and Lilly were splashing in the water.

And Lynn. She sat on her towel with her knees drawn up to her chest, staring off into space, a slight frown on her face.

Mom and dad were sitting side-by-side near the trailhead. When he walked up, mom glanced at him. "Nice to have you back," she said.

Lynn whipped her head up, an eager look on her face. Happy to have her punching bag back.

"Yeah," Lincoln muttered. He went off by himself and tossed his towel into the tall grass. He sat and watched his siblings splash in the river.

"Hey, bro," Lynn sat, and settled down next to him.

Lincoln sighed. He thought of telling her to get lost, but decided he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Look," Lynn said, "I'm sorry I called you a...you know. I was just messing with you. I didn't mean to piss you off."

"It's fine," Lincoln said.

"No," Lynn said, "it was messed up. I take it too far sometimes, you know."

"Yeah," Lincoln said. He stole a sidelong glance at his sister. "I kind of acted like a bitch, though."

"Yeah, you did," she said, and punched him in the arm. "Wanna get back in the water?"

"Sure," Lincoln said with a grin. He got up, and they waded into the river; Lincoln didn't think it was possible, but this time around the water was even colder. It closed over his most sensitive area, and he gasped. Next to him, Lynn grimaced as it did the same to her.

"Getting in sucks," she said, then dove in. She swam halfway out and came back up. "Come on! Get it over with!"

Lincoln sighed and went under, his heart thrashing at the sudden drop in temperature. He came back up and spit water. Lynn was looking at him. "Wanna go mess with Luan?"

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Come on."

Lynn swam away, and Lincoln followed. Luan was standing closer to the shore, running her fingertips along the water's surface. Lynn held her index finger to her lips, then crept up behind her sister. As Lincoln watched, she roughly grabbed Luan by the neck, yelled "Diamond cutter!", and dropped, dragging Luan into the water. Lincoln was shocked into laughing.

Lynn broke the surface first, shaking her head and spraying droplets of water. Luan came up next, coughing and gasping. "Damn it, Lynn, that wasn't funny!"

"Way to make a _splash_ ," Lynn said, "get it?"

Luan, her teeth bared, splashed her sister. Laughing, Lynn held her arms protectively out, then splashed back. Lincoln laughed, and Luan shot him a dirty look. "What are _you_ laughing at?"

"Whoa, sis," Lincoln said, "don't _go off the deep end."_

Lynn laughed and raised her hand for a high five. "Good one!"

"Screw you guys," Luan said, and got to her feet. She turned and started for land. Lynn followed, got close, and yelled "Diamond cutter!" Luan jumped and spun.

"Seriously, Lynn!" Luan cried, then wheeled around, storming away much as Lincoln had earlier.

Lincoln laughed so hard his sides hurt. "It's kind of fun when you're the one doing the picking on," he said.

"Oh, don't worry," Lynn said, and nudged him in the ribs. "You're not getting off _that_ easy, Loud."

On shore, Luan sat sullenly down and rolled her neck. Mom asked her something, and Luan pointed; Lincoln couldn't hear her, but he could see her mouth running. He expected mom to call him and Lynn back to the shore for punishment, but it never came.

Lincoln got an idea then. He glanced over his shoulder. Luna and Lori were treading water further out. "Let's go mess with Luna," he said.

Lynn flashed an evil smile. "I like the way you think."

She started for their sisters, but Lincoln grabbed her by the neck, yelled "Diamond cutter!", and threw himself back into the water, taking Lynn with him.

Lincoln came up just moments before her. Her hair covered her eyes and the corner of her lips were turned down. Lincoln pointed and laughed, trying to sound as mocking as he could. Lynn pulled her hair away and glared at him. "You suck."

She was smiling through.

And she had such a _pretty_ smile.


	5. The Rest of the Day

They had been back from the river for nearly two hours, and in that time, Lincoln Loud discovered something new (and sudden) about himself: He was self-conscious around Lynn. It mainly had to do with what happened back at the river, him storming off the way he did. Every time he thought back to it, he felt more and more like, well, a bitch, and it embarrassed him. Lynn said she was sorry, sure, but she probably still thought he was a bitch, and that really bothered him. He was hyper-aware of every move he made, every word he spoke, terrified that they would contribute to her image of him.

When dad bought an armload of wood from the forest and sat it by the fire, an idea struck Lincoln. Dad was grabbing the ax to split it when Lincoln jumped up from his chair. "Can I do it, dad?"

"I don't know, son," dad said uncertainly, "you might hurt yourself."

"Please! I won't hurt myself, I promise."

Dad sighed. "Alright, if you insist." He handed Lincoln the ax, and Lincoln nearly dropped it. It was much heavier than it looked.

Lincoln glanced over his siblings. Lana, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa were sitting together and eating trail mix slightly away from the center of camp. Leni was applying more sunblock to Lori's shoulders. Luan and Luna had gone into the woods to look around, and Lynn was sitting in her chair, tossing a tennis ball into the air and catching it.

He sat the ax down and stripped off his shirt, tossing it onto the ground. He grabbed a block of wood, got it into position, and took a deep breath. Gritting his teeth, he lifted the ax above his head, his arms straining and shaking, and brought it down with a loud _thunk_. The log split in two. He grabbed another and repeated the process. Sweat was already beginning to drip down his back and chest.

"Nice one, son," dad said.

Lincoln ignored him and grabbed another block. _How much wood would a bitch chop if a bitch could chop wood? None, because bitches don't chop wood. See, Lynn?_ He glanced over, and Lynn was still tossing her ball into the air and catching it, her eyes focused on it and not him. He felt a twinge of disappointment.

Lynn tossed the ball again and nearly missed. The ax flashed down again, and she stole another glance at Lincoln. His naked chest gleamed in the sunlight. When he lifted the ax, his arm muscles tensed. Lynn forced herself to look away and to ignore the sudden (and uncomfortable) stirring in her loins. She tossed the ball up again and missed: It hit her in the face and bounced off. "Ow!" she said. She got up and grabbed the ball. Sitting back down, she watched Lincoln chop another piece of wood, her stomach rolling. She wondered what his muscles would feel like under her hands. Slick. Firm. She shivered. Okay, it was gross, but she didn't care. Blame the puberty.

She breathed a shuddering sigh, and as casually as she could, she slipped her shirt off, revealing her bikini top. She caught Lincoln glancing at her, and smiled. The thought of "accidentally" flashing him crossed her mind, but that was probably going too far.

Lincoln lifted the ax again and willed himself not to look at his sister. He tried to focus on the block before him, but Lynn dominated his periphery. Her flat stomach, the swell of her breasts, her toned legs. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Stupid puberty, he thought as he brought the ax down again. The class they took at school made puberty sound as easy as getting your grown up teeth, but it wasn't: It was a nightmare. You started thinking about girls, you started _looking_ at girls, you got erections for no reason, and sometimes you noticed that that your sisters were girls. He hated that part the most. It always made him feel so dirty when he caught himself taking sidelong glances at Lori's legs or Luna's butt.

He split another block. "That should be good, son," dad said.

They had a late lunch not long after that, and as they ate, Lynn watched Lincoln. He hadn't put his shirt back on, and she was glad. Her hands were itching to touch him, though, and she didn't know if she could hold out much longer. An idea struck her, and she hurriedly finished eating.

Unobserved, she went away from the fire, dug her hands into a patch of dirt, and crept up behind Lincoln. "Hey, Linc," she said, "you look like you could use some sunblock." She smeared the dirt all over his back, letting her fingers linger over his warm flesh. Her heart raced and the area between her legs ached.

"Lynn!" he cried, looking over his shoulder, "what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to get burned."

" _That's dirt!"_

"I know," she grinned. "Nature's sunblock."

"Lynn, you're being a real pain lately," mom said.

"What? I'm just concerned about my brother's health!"

Lincoln tossed his paper plate into the fire and went to the creek to wash himself. He couldn't say he was happy that his sister smeared his back with dirt, but he _did_ like the way her nimble fingers felt as they danced across his skin. He made a face at himself. Gross.

Sighing, he washed his back off, and an idea came to him. Call it payback.

Using a plastic cup, he scooped up some of the creek water and took it to a patch of dirt near his tent. He poured the water onto it, and used his hands to rub it in, making a nice batch of mud. He made sure both of his hands were gunky, then went back to camp. Lynn was standing by the fire when he came up behind her. He grabbed her around the stomach and rubbed his hands on her naked flesh. He told himself that he didn't mean to go high enough to touch her breast, or low enough to touch the top of her bikini, but he knew he did, and he kind of hated himself for it.

"Lincoln!" she squealed. She broke free of his grasp and spun on him. Mud was smeared across her stomach. She looked _mad_.

"Payback," he grinned.

"Alright, that's enough goofing around," dad said. "Lynn, go wash up. Lincoln, take five."

"Five?"

"Sit down."

"But dad!"

"I said take five."

Lynn made a face at him and shoulder checked him on her way past. Lincoln turned and watched her go, paying special attention to the way her bikini clung to the cleft of her butt.

He sat down and rubbed his hands in the grass. A few minutes later, Lynn came back and sat in her chair. She didn't speak. She did not like being randomly covered in mud, but she did like the way Lincoln touched her.

 _Ugh._

The day wore on, the sunlight slowly beginning to drain from the sky. They had dinner at dusk, and the younger kids went to bed. The older ones sat around the fire, talking, joking, sharing the night. When mom suggested roasting marshmallows, Lynn jumped at the chance to hand them out. She had a plan.

She went around the circle doling them out. "One for Luan. One for Lori. One for Luna."

When she got to Lincoln, she skipped him and sat down. "And one for me."

"Hey. Where's mine?"

"I gave you one."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did."

She took a marshmallow out for herself and stuck it onto a stick.

"Give me a marshmallow."

She took another one out and stuck it onto her stick.

She felt Lincoln tense, but didn't expect him to leap across her lap in a mad dash for the bag. She smacked him on the butt. "Get off!"

"What's going on?" mom asked.

"Lynn didn't give me a marshmallow!"

"Yes I did. He ate it."

"No I didn't!"

"Alright," mom said, "that's it. I've had enough of you two for today. If you're not fighting each other you're bullying your sisters. Go to bed."

"But mom!" Lincoln and Lynn both said in unison.

"Listen to your mother," dad said firmly.

Lincoln sighed and got to his feet. "Thanks a lot, Lynn," he said.

Lynn smiled to herself as she got up and followed him into the darkness. Half way to their tents, she came up beside him. "Hey, Linc, I got something for you."

She opened her hand and stuck it out. A marshmallow sat in her palm.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically as he took it, "I'm so glad it's not roasted."

"Oh, eat it and stop bellyaching," she said, plopping one into her mouth. She walked ahead of him, and felt his eyes on her. At least she hoped she did.

In his tent, Lincoln ate the marshmallow and thought back to the scene at the fire. It _was_ kind of funny.

He'd get her back. He had all weekend.


	6. The Next Morning

Lincoln woke languidly in the bright morning sunshine. He groaned, stretched, and slowly opened his eyes.

He dreamed of Lynn in the night. They were in the backyard in Royal Woods wrestling, him on top, pinning her arms to the ground. She trashed beneath him, and he started getting excited. He ground his groin into hers, and she thrashed harder, but she wasn't fighting.

"Oh, Lincoln!" Lynn called from outside his tent, and he sighed. "Time to wake up!"

He slipped out of his sleeping bag, and noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Lincoln!"

She started unzipping the flap, and he panicked. "Don't come in here!" he cried, sitting up and trying to hide his boner.

"Are you naked?" she asked. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, dear sister."

She boldly opened the flap and stuck her head in. Lincoln flashed a nervous smile, his hands in his lap, covering his erection.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Trying to get dressed," he said quickly.

"Well, get dressed," she said, turning away. "Meet you at camp."

As she walked to camp, Lynn turned the dream over in her mind again and again the way a woman might a special and much loved possession. She and Lincoln were in the river, laughing and splashing each other. The current was stronger in her dream, and somehow Lincoln lost his shorts. She gaped at his penis. She so wanted to touch it, but she woke up feeling disgusted.

At camp, dad was frying eggs and bacon over the fire. Lori, Leni, and Luna were up. Mom was feeding Lilly, and Luan was just coming out of her tent.

"How'd you sleep, honey?" mom asked.

"Okay," Lynn said.

"Where's Lincoln?" dad asked.

"I don't know. I woke him up."

A few minutes later, Lincoln came into camp, slightly hunched over and looking nervous. "Good morning, everyone," he said, "it's a nice day. Really nice."

"Yes it is," dad said. "I was thinking we'd take a hike after breakfast."

"Sounds great, dad." Lincoln dropped to the ground and crossed his legs.

Lynn's brow furrowed. Something was up with him.

Lola and Lana came out of their tent, Lola complaining about Lana's snoring. Within ten minutes, all of the kids were gathered and waiting for dad to finish with breakfast. He scooped eggs and bacon onto paper plates and handed them out with the efficacy of an assembly line. Lincoln took his plate and started back to his spot on the ground.

"Are you feeling okay, son?" dad asked. "You're bent over."

Lincoln laughed nervously. "Just sleeping on the hard ground is all. It's nothing."

No, that _wasn't_ all. It wasn't even part of it. He still had the boner. No matter what he did, it wouldn't go down. He flicked it, smacked it, and envisioned naked fat men dancing seductively in the snow, but it remained.

 _So_ that's _what it is,_ Lynn thought as Lincoln sat. She watched him as he went to get his plate, paying special attention, by instinct, to his crotch. She noticed the bulge, and a shiver went down her spine. Her face was flushed and her heartrate was beginning to speed up.

She focused on her eggs and bacon, but her thoughts kept turning to Lincoln, her throat going dry and her stomach churning. She tried to think of a way she could touch him through his pants "by accident" but couldn't come up with anything, which was probably just as well.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was trying to decide if he could touch Lynn's leg without her thinking he was a perv. It looked so firm and smooth.

 _You're sick,_ he told himself.

He knew. God, he knew, and he hated it. What would she think if she knew what kind of thoughts were going through his head? What would everyone else think? They'd probably hate him and not want him around, and he wouldn't blame them if they did. He stole a sidelong glance at Lynn's leg, and his stomach quivered with a mixture of lust, self-loathing, and revulsion.

 _Don't touch her. It's one thing to look but another to touch. Looking is okay. You're not really doing anything._

Still, guilt and shame hung heavy over him.

He'd avoid her. Out of sight, out of mind, right? It wouldn't be easy, but he _thought_ he could manage.

Only he knew deep inside that if she sought him first, he would not ignore her. He would go to her because she made his heart pound and his knees weak, and he liked it. He felt eyes on him, and turned, catching Lynn looking at him and absently biting her lower lip. She quickly turned.

There was something in her eyes, in her face, that was familiar. A certain...desire?

No, that was crazy. He was projecting his own emotions onto her in an attempt to make himself feel better about his own dysfunctional feelings. Misery loves company, they say.

But what if?

His heart slammed at the prospect.

She didn't, though. There was no way she did. He shook his head and ate his breakfast.

Next to him, Lynn was wondering much the same thing. When Lincoln glanced at her, she saw something in his face, something _hungry_ , and it thrilled her. Probably wishful thinking on her part, but if it wasn't...she shivered. With the way her hormones were raging, and his too...

 _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Jesus! He's your brother and you're a nasty bitch!_

She closed her eyes and tried to get a grip on herself, but her puberty-addled brain flashed images across her field of vision, images that greatly excited her but also disturbed her. She wanted to indulge these thoughts, but she forced herself to open her eyes, take a deep breath, and go back to her breakfast. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and went back to her breakfast.

Much like Lynn, Lincoln wanted to indulge the thoughts assailing him, he wanted to explore every nook, cranny, and crevice of both them _and_ his sister's body.

That thought shocked him.

 _Sicko._

Yes, it _was_ sick, but also alluring.

He couldn't take much more of this. He got up and left without a word. He needed to be alone for a while.

In her chair, Lynn willed her desires away

But they didn't go far.


	7. Mounting Sexual Tension

**To the guest who keeps asking me to go back to horror, patience, my friend, I'm brainstorming a few ideas at the moment. One (rough) title I have is "Child's Play in The Loud House." Guess what that one's going to be about...**

 **Also, it** _ **was**_ **my intention to make this an AU of "A Crush on Their Brother," but I found myself wanting to start fresh and give Lynn Lincoln all to herself.**

"Are we there yet?" Lola whined. "My feet are _killing_ me."

They were on a forested mountainside high above camp, the world stretched out below them. Hazy blue mountains defined the horizon. In the valley, rolling hills, meadowland, and stands of pine and fir trees crowded the valley. The path had been growing increasingly steeper and steeper over the past forty-five minutes; Lincoln now had an idea how those people on the Titanic felt.

"Not yet," dad said breathlessly and consulted a foldout map, "but we should be there soon."

Lola sighed and dropped the ground. Lori, rolling her eyes, let her backpack fall to the ground, then sat on it. Everyone else followed suit. Faces were wet and red, breathing ragged.

"This is so lame," Lincoln said. "My back hurts, my feet hurt, my legs hurt."

Lynn sat down against a gnarled tree trunk, pulled something out of her pocket, and tossed it at him. "Here," she said, "I think you need one of these."

Lincoln picked it up off the ground. It was like a Twinkie wrapper, only thinner. He looked at it. "What's this?"

Next to him, Lisa adjusted her glasses. "That's a female sanitary product."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, and Lisa sighed. "It's a tampon."

Lincoln let out a strangled cry and threw it away. Lynn laughed. "Real funny," Lincoln said, trying hard not to grin.

" _I_ thought so," she said, lacing her fingers behind her head. She closed her eyes and arched her back. Lincoln allowed himself a moment to trace the delicate curve of her face, her slender throat, and her soft lips. He wanted to kiss them, and while he felt a rush of shame, it was muted and almost perfunctory. His chest felt tight, and he sighed.

"You gonna put your tampon in?" Lynn asked without opening her eyes. They had been on the trail for an hour, and she had spent the majority of that time behind Lincoln, trying her best to look at the rocks, bugs, trees, and sun – anything but her little brother. Him taking off his polo shirt in favor of a black wife beater only complicated matters. His arms were _really_ getting toned. A couple times she found herself reaching out to feel them, and pulled her hand back only with great effort. After it happened trice, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her basketball shorts and grabbed the silky lining in a death grip. There, you bitches, you aren't going anywhere now.

Not five minutes later, she was reaching for Lincoln again. Damn it! This is starting to get stupid.

"No," Lincoln said.

"I can help you," she said, and immediately blushed.

She opened one of her eyes just a crack, and saw Lincoln looking away, his face just as red as hers felt. _You little pervert, you_ like _it!_

A big, goofy grin spread across her face, and she covered it with her hand. He was cute when he blushed. What else could she say? She didn't want to take it too far, though.

"It's really easy. You just stick it in. Slowly."

"Thank you for the lesson," Lisa said, "but I don't think Lincoln needs a crash course in the finer points of tampon application."

"He's due for his period any day now."

"Shut up!" Lincoln said.

"In fact, he's probably already on it."

"Fuck you," Lincoln said lowly.

Lynn opened her legs, and suddenly it was _reaaaally_ awkward. Lincoln looked away and Lisa fiddled with her glasses.

 _You went too far, dumbass,_ she admonished herself, and sat up.

Still looking away, Lincoln got up and walked away, his head down. Lynn noticed he was slightly bent. He had a hard-on.

That made Lynn feel funny inside.

Real funny.

Lisa coughed, glanced over her shoulder, and leaned close. "The others might be oblivious to the mounting sexual tension between you and Lincoln, but I'm not, and I advise you two to cool it or soon even poor, dumb Leni will know."

Lynn's heart clenched. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. It's painfully obvious. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and the way you interact."

Lynn opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. "Y-You think he really feels the same way?"

Lisa sighed. "He must feel something, that's the third erection he's had today. That I know of, and I wasn't particularly seeking them out."

Well, she had her answer, and she smiled.

"But really, cool it."

With that, Lisa got up and went off, leaving Lynn alone with her own emotions. Lincoln came back and sat down in his former spot. He didn't look at her. Should she talk to him? She pictured sitting next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders, all casual-like, but what would she say? What _could_ she say?

And what would come of it?

She swallowed around a lump in her throat.

"Alright, kids," dad said, getting up. "Let's get back on the road."

Everyone groaned and got to their feet. Lincoln brought up the rear, and Lynn came after, stooping to scoop the fallen tampon off the ground. She walked up behind Lincoln and shoved it into his face.

"Don't forget this!"

He jumped. "Get out of here!"

She grabbed the back of his jeans, pulled them away from his butt, and dropped it down his pants. He shook and yelled. "Ew!" He reached in and threw it off the trail.

"Knock it off back there," mom cautioned.

"You're gross," Lincoln said.

Lynn rubbed his shoulders. "But you like it..."

He tensed under her touch, and her heart fluttered. "It's okay. So do I."

 _But you like it. It's okay. So do I._

Those words rang through Lincoln's head for the rest of the day. Standing on the mountaintop and gazing out at the vast expanse of Michigan wilderness, he tried to determine what they meant, but couldn't. Like that she was picking on him? Like that she was gross? And what did she like? _Being_ gross? Picking on him? 

Or was it something else...?

No, he was projecting again.

Or was he?

What if she felt the same way about him that he felt about her? That possibility made his stomach lurch and his heart pound. As they hiked back down the mountain, he stayed behind Lynn and studied her form. He imagined himself doing things to her, and it excited him. Her muscular, naked body, her warm, pink lips, the smell of her hair, the _feeling_ of it as he ran his fingers through it. A shiver ran down his spine. Yes. He wanted that.

But what was he going to do about it? There was still no guarantee that she felt the same way, and if she didn't...well, that was that. But if she did...oh, if she did...

He had to talk to her. When they were alone and no one could overhear them.

Tonight, he decided, at their tents. What would he say? God, what _could_ he say?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lynn stopped in the pathway until he collided with her.

"Gee, Linc," she said, "watch where you're going."

"Sorry," he said. Then: "What are you doing?"

She turned, an evil (and cute) smile on her face. In her hands was a daddy longlegs. "Watch this."

She hurried along the path, and Lincoln followed. Ahead, Leni walked along without a care in the world. Lincoln knew what was coming, but made no move to stop it.

Being careful, Lynn sat the spider on Leni's shoulder. "Leni," she said in a singsong voice, "you have a passenger."

Leni looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide and doe-like. "A what?"

She saw the spider and froze. "Spider!"

She leapt into the air and flew off the path, slapping her head and shoulders as she bounded away. Everyone stopped.

"Spider! Spider! Spider! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Sighing, Lori went after her. Lynn was trying her best to hold in her laughter. Lincoln, standing next to her, watched as Lori caught Leni and started searching her for the offended arachnid. Lincoln looked at Lynn. "That was messed up," he said, "but funny."

"Right?"

He looked down and noticed their hands were almost touching. His heartrate sped up and a sicky feeling blossomed in his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed her hand; he was surprised when she brushed his back. She looked at him, her eyes big and bright. "You didn't see anything."

"Only you," Lincoln blurted, but before he could feel like an idiot, she blushed and turned away, her cheeks reddening.

Lori was escorting Leni back onto the trail, patting her on the back. Leni trembled, and looked left and right as though she expected an army of spiders to surround her. "It's okay, Leni," Lori said, "the big, bad spider's gone."

"But there are more...so many more."

"Come here, baby," mom said from the front of the pack, her arms open. She embraced Leni. "Let's get back to camp where the scary spiders can't get us anymore, okay?" 

Leni nodded.

As they continued down the trail, Lynn fought to keep from taking Lincoln's hand into hers; she remembered what Lisa said about the "mounting sexual tension" between them being painfully obvious. A large part of her didn't care, though.

 _Tonight,_ she thought, _when we're alone, I'll talk to him. And maybe jump his bones._

She giggled at that thought.

"What's funny?" Lincoln asked. He was slightly behind and to the side of her.

"Oh, you'll see," she said.

"I hope I do," he replied.

Her heart skipped a beat. Feeling bold, she said, "I think you'll like it. It'll be fun."

"Good clean fun," he said, a smile in his voice.

"It's not clean the way _I_ do it."

"Hmmm. How _do_ you do it?"

Her heart was pounding so hard that it echoed through her skull. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

The rest of the way back, Lincoln tried to reign in his runaway heart. He examined the conversation from every angle, perspective, and point of view. His innuendos were certainly intentional, but were Lynn's, or was it wishful thinking again?

He allowed himself to believe that she _did,_ and that excited him so much that his penis stirred in his pants again. He slipped a hand in and pressed it. _Go away. My back hurts from bending over!_

When they reached camp, Lori dropped into her chair and sighed. "I need a swim."

"Me too," Lola echoed, "I am absolutely filthy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lana said, dropping into the dirt.

"We'll go to the river after lunch," dad said. "I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_."

Lincoln sat on the ground, then laid back, putting his arms behind his head. The sky was cobalt blue and filled with puffy white clouds. He was happy.

Sometime later, as he was starting to doze, something struck his leg, and he opened one eye. Lynn stood over him in her bikini. "I need some help," she said.

"What kind of help?"

She held up a bottle of suntan lotion. "My back and shoulders, please."

She grinned, and he grinned back. "Okay," he said, trying not to sound too happy about it. Lori and Leni were both nearby, as were Lana, Lola, and Luna.

Lincoln got to his feet, and Lynn nodded to her chair. "Sit."

He did, and she sat on the ground between his legs. Having her so close to...there...made his throat constrict.

"Not too much, jackass," she said and (intentionally?) leaned her head back into his lap.

 _God, stay down, stay down, stay down..._

"Alright," he said.

She leaned forward, and he squirted some of the lotion onto his hands. He rubbed them together, then slid them across Lynn's shoulders. Her skin was warm and smooth; his fingers trembled, and he struggled to breath.

 _Stay down, stay down, stay down..._

She let out a slight _mhmmmm_. He rubbed down her back, gently caressing her shoulder blades and her spine.

Lynn's eyelids fluttered and goosebumps covered her flesh. She felt her nipples stiffening and smiled. _I'm a regular Lincoln._ His nimble hands slid wetly over her flesh, and she was starting to lose control.

"Thanks," she said abruptly, and jumped up. Lincoln's cheeks were red and he looked like a tea kettle about to blow and whistle.

From her spot on the ground well away from the fire, Lisa watched as Lynn went to her tent, and as Lincoln wiped his hands on his pants. She looked at her parents (who were busy making lunch), and at her siblings, all happily goofing off.

Seriously? No one else had seen? They were practically having sex in front of the whole family!

Okay, Lisa allowed, maybe it wasn't _that_ bad, especially if you were blind to the rising pressure between them. Both had been hit hard by puberty. And boy, were their hormones raging.

Still, she was surprised no one noticed.

 _I was born into a family of imbeciles,_ she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Well, no matter; since she was the only one with half a brain (an half an eye, apparently), it fell to her to deal with this.

But how?

She had anticipated something like this happening, but had never seriously devised any contingency plans: She was expecting another year before Lincoln hit puberty, but with so many sisters going through it (at various stages), his must have been jumpstarted. Again, not exactly unexpected. Her first instinct was to ignore it, but what if they...mated, and produced offspring? What if their parents found out? If the latter happened, Lisa foresaw possible institutionalization for both of them. Therapy at least, and a deep scar on the family.

If they...reproduced, she could handle that. A little bit of something in Lynn's food, and poof, instant miscarriage. She could not, however, prevent them from being discovered in a compromising positon.

 _Oh, screw it. I have better things to worry about_.

Whatever happened was on them. She couldn't worry about _everything._


	8. First Kiss

"It's even colder than yesterday!" Lori said as she waded into the water. Luna had already gone in, and her teeth chattered when she said, "Water's great." The grimace she flashed said that the water was not, in fact, great.

Standing on a rock outcropping, Lincoln sighed and looked down at the swirling water below. It looked deep enough to jump. A cannonball might out of the question, though. He pictured himself doing one and breaking his back on the riverbed. Yup, nope, not going to do it. He stepped to the edge, his toes hanging over, and took a deep breath. It was going to be cold, and with cold water, it's best you jump right in and shock your system. He knew that, but still...he had to build himself up to it.

 _Alright, Loud. Be a man. No pussyfooting around. Only little girls stand by the side of the water and look at it like it has teeth_

"Hey, Linc!" Lynn cried, and in the split second before she pushed him, he started to curse. He should have known.

He fell face first in, his stomach smacking the surface with a loud, stinging _slap_. He cried out, sucked in a mouth full of water, and choked. Coughing, he broke the surface, water oozing from his nose and ears. He opened his eyes, and Lynn was standing there with her hands on her stomach, laughing; she slapped her knee and doubled over.

"Laugh it up," Lincoln said sharply.

"Oh, I am!" she replied.

He took a deep breath. He wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't. He turned, and swam farther out.

"Hey, where you going?" she asked.

"For a swim," Lincoln called over his shoulder. "Care you join? Or are you afraid of the big, bad cold water?"

Lynn's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on."

She leapt into the water with a splash. For a moment she didn't come up, and Lincoln's stomach lurched. He started to swim over to make sure she was okay, but something grabbed his leg and dragged him down.

Under the water, he opened his eyes just enough to see Lynn coming at him, air bubbles rising from her mouth. He tried to get away, but she grabbed him by the arm bent it in the wrong direction: Pain snaked into Lincoln's shoulder. _Bitch!_ He lashed out with his free hand, hitting her in the side of the head, the water slowing it and muting the impact. She let go, and he broke the surface, gasping for air. She came up beside him and coughed. "You hit like a woman," she said. He kicked her in the leg, and she laughed. "You kick like one too."

He jumped on her, and pushed her head below the surface. She thrashed, her hands going wild. She grabbed his swim trunks and pulled down in an attempt to get back to the surface. Lincoln felt them sliding and let go. She came up, took a deep breath, and disappeared again: She grabbed Lincoln's ankle and yanked him into the abyss: He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and went below.

Lincoln felt a hand grab his shoulder, the nails digging in. He grabbed and twisted, then kicked out, striking what felt like a knee. Lynn pulled away, but he grabbed her around the waist. She kicked and writhed against him, kicking him in the shin and elbowing him in the shoulder. He let go and came up again. Lynn did likewise, coughing and laughing. "That hurt!"

"Good," he grinned, "you deserved it."

She cocked her head. "Oh, fuck you."

"I'm ready anytime you are, sis."

Lynn giggled and blushed. She got close to him, and for a moment he thought she was going to maul him. "I told you," pressing her body to his, "later."

Lincoln grabbed her hips, and she pulled away, a sly smile on her face. His heart was slamming.

"Later," she said and nodded.

She slipped below the surface, and yanked him down again. In the murky void, Lincoln opened his eyes. Lynn came to him, reaching out. She took his face in both hands and pressed her lips to his, her tongue dancing into his mouth. Lincoln's heart leapt into his throat, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. He kissed her back, and for a moment they floated weightless in the deep, their tongues and bodies twisting.

When the kiss broke, Lincoln realized he needed to breath. He pushed off the bottom and shot to the surface, breaking through and gasping. Next to him, Lynn did the same. They looked at each other, a shared smile on their lips.

"Not bad, Loud," he said.

She giggled. " _You_ could use some practice."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

She nodded. "We'll work on it." She winked and swam away, leaving Lincoln gaping behind her. The rest of the time at the river, he thought longingly of her, and licked his lips, trying (but failing) to capture traces of her taste. On the way back to camp, he walked like a man through a fuzzy dream. The sun seemed brighter, the trees greener.

The world was a beautiful place.


	9. The Waiting (Is The Hardest Part)

Night fell slowly over the forest, the soft orange light draining from the western sky until it was a thin streak on the horizon. The fire crackled. Lucy spoke slowly, ominously.

"...Then, the boy opened the door..."

Something grabbed Lincoln's shoulder and screamed. He jumped and wailed in terror. Everyone else yelled too; Lori's chair fell back, and her feet kicked.

Luan laughed and sat next to Lincoln. "I got you guys good that time."

"Nice one," Lucy said appreciatively.

"Hooray for _scream_ work."

Lincoln had enrapt by the story that he didn't see Luan get up from the circle and sneak away; none of them had.

"That was _not_ funny, Luan," Leni said, clutching her chest. "You, like, could have killed me."

"She _did_ kill Lori," Lynn said and laughed.

Lori rolled over and got to her feet. "I ought to pound you two for that," she said as she righted her chair and sat again.

"Anyone else have one?" dad asked.

"I think we should give the ghost stories a rest," mom said. Lilly was a asleep in her arms: At the screaming din, her eyes popped open and her lips quivered, but mom rocked her gently and she fell off once more.

"Yeah," Lynn said, "or someone else might fall on their butt."

Lincoln, his runaway heart falling back into line, checked his watch. It was just after nine. He'd been waiting to beg off for two hours, but chickened out every time he started to open his mouth.

 _It's too early,_ he thought. If he left, he would arouse suspicion, especially if Lynn followed too close behind: None of the others had any reason to suspect, but he was paranoid nonetheless, the way one always felt when they knew they were doing something wrong. He sighed, rolled his neck, and gazed across the fire at Lynn. His sister noticed him, and winked. He grinned and looked away, suddenly very warm...and the fire had nothing to do with it.

"I have an idea," mom said. "Let me put Lilly to bed then we'll make s'mores. How does that sound?"

Everyone voiced, in one way or another, that it sounded good.

While mom laid Lilly down in hers and dad's tent, Luna got up to go pee in a bush, and Lisa went to change into a long-sleeved shirt, as a chill had sprung up. Goosebumps raced up and down Lincoln's arms, and he scooted closer to the fire.

Mom returned and started passing out graham crackers, marshmallows, and pieces of chocolate; Lincoln figured she wouldn't trust one of them with dispensing the supplies after his and Lynn's blowout last night, and he smiled. She was such a doofus sometimes. But in a good way.

Lincoln impaled his marshmallow on a stick and held it over the fire. When it was nice and golden brown, he pulled it away and scraped it onto a graham cracker, sat his chocolate on top of it, and finished off with the other graham cracker. His mouth was already starting to water. He opened his mouth, but stopped when he caught sight of Lynn: Some melted marshmallow was stuck to her lips, and she licked it off. He didn't think she was trying to be sexy (she wasn't even looking at him), but his penis stirred nonetheless.

 _Hurry up, bedtime._

He took a bite of his s'more, and melted chocolate and marshmallow flooded his mouth. He could barely taste it, though. His eyes were still fixed on Lynn. She turned her head and laughed at something Lori said, and he sighed.

"You gonna finish that?" Luan asked, and plucked the rest of the s'more from his hand.

"Hey!" he cried, "that's mine!"

"Too bad," Luan said, "I finished mine and I want _s'more_." She plopped it into her mouth and chewed. Lincoln pulled back his fist, but, instead, he exhaled and shook his head.

"I was only messing with you," Luan said, and handed him the rest of her s'more. "Gee. Puberty's making you aggressive."

"Getting my stuff stolen's making me aggressive," he said, and snatched the s'more away. He put it into his mouth and bit down: Mud spurted down the back of his throat, and he choked. Luan threw her head back and laughed. Lashing out, Lincoln pushed her, and she fell into the dirt.

"Lincoln and Luan!" dad called. "Cut it out!"

"She stole my s'more and made me eat mud!"

"He clunked my head off the ground," Luan said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"Did you steal his s'more and make him eat mud?" mom asked.

"Well, I didn't _make_ him eat mud..."

"Then you deserved it," dad said and handed the makings of another s'more to Lincoln. "Here you go."

"Thanks, dad!" Lincoln took the crackers, chocolate, and the marshmallow, and looked at Luan. "Revenge is _sweet_. Get it?"

Luan crossed her arms and looked away while Lincoln roasted his marshmallow and made his s'more. He made sure to make plenty of sounds while he ate. "Ummm, so good. The second one's always the best."

When he was done, he checked the time again. 9:30. Could he beg off?

"Alright," mom said, "Lisa, Lana, Lola, and Lucy, I want you guys to start getting ready for bed."

"Aw, mom," Lana drew.

"Don't aw mom me, it's getting late."

"I still believe I should be given a later bedtime owing to my advanced intellect," Lisa sighed.

"The last time you tried to stay up late your face advanced to the couch pillow at 10'o'clock," Luan pointed out.

"I was especially fatigued that day."

"Come on," mom said getting up, "let's go."

While mom got them ready for bed, Lincoln got up and went away from the fire to pee. On the edge of camp, it was dark and cold. He unzipped his pants, whipped his penis out, and shot a hot stream of piss into the night. When his bladder was empty, he started to tuck it back into his pants, but his hand was warm, and it started getting harder. Not again.

He imagined what it would feel like if Lynn touched it, and it jerked. Damn it! He shoved it back into his pants and tried to zip them up, but it was in the way. He knew! He flatted it against his stomach and used the elastic band of his underwear to keep it in place. Ha. Lincoln Loud- 1 Puberty- 0.

Back at the fire, he sat and gazed into the fire. He felt eyes on him, and looked up. Lynn was biting her lower lip and nodding. At first he didn't know why she was nodding, then it hit him: She was nodding toward their tents.

She was telling him to make his move.

Presently, mom came back and sank into her chair. Lincoln took a deep breath, his heart beginning to pound, and said, "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to turn in."

"Alright, son," dad said causally, "have a good night."

"See ya, Linc," Luna said.

"Night, Lincy!" Leni said.

"Get lost," Lori said.

"Night, Linc," Luan said. "Sorry I made you eat mud."

"Sorry I clunked your head off the ground."

From her spot by the fire, Lynn snickered. "What kind of man goes to bed at 9:30?"

"I'm hoping I'll be asleep before you go to bed so I don't have to listen to your snoring," Lincoln shot back, and everyone laughed.

"Okay," Lynn said, sinking into her chair, "that's it. Night, sis."

Lincoln started for his tent, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Lynn's eyes twinkled in the firelight. She nodded, and he grinned.

He was so looking forward to tonight.

Come what may.


	10. Eruption

**I was actually a little hesitant to post this chapter. I think maybe I took things just a** _ **little**_ **bit too far. Oh well. If I disappear in the dead of night, you know why. This chapter is dedicated to cabgrant, who requested extra tongue kissing and who wants me to have Lincoln get Lynn pregnant. I don't think I'm going to take it that far, bud, but hey, you can always write your own fanfic.**

It had been an hour. A whole hour.

Lincoln lie awake in his sleeping back, looking up into the darkness and waiting for Lynn. He figured she wouldn't follow right behind him, but he didn't think she would wait so fucking _long_.

Sighing, he got up, crawled to the flap, and unzipped it just enough to see: The fire was a speck in the distance. He squinted, and was pretty sure that he saw everyone in the same spots they'd been in when he left. Sitting. Talking. Laughing. Hahahaha.

Gritting his teeth, he zipped the flap and went back to his sleeping bag. He slipped inside, and tried to read an Ace Savvy comic by flashlight, but his mind was so far away that he wound up going over the same panel a dozen times and failing to get even an elementary idea of what was going on. He laid the comic on his chest, let out a long _grrrr,_ and put his hands behind his head. How long before they all went into their tents and Lynn could come to him? Another hour? God, he hoped not. He didn't think he could wait that long. It was after ten, surely they'd go to bed soon, right? It was a long, hot day, hiking, swimming in the river. He knew he'd be tired if he wasn't so amped up.

He thought back to their kiss in the river, and warmth spread through him. He replayed it again and again and again, remembering the feeling of her lips against his. He got out of his sleeping bag, crawled to the flap, and unzipped it again. Nothing had changed. He heard a burst of laughter.

Come on, damn it, hit the hay!

For a long moment he sat there, listening to them and watching them. Someone got up, and he started. Looked like...Lori. Yes, Lori was going to her tent. Yes! One down, five to go!

Seconds later, Lori came out of her tent and slipped a sweatshirt on. No! She went over to her chair and sat down. _Go to bed! Don't you know what time it is?_

Pulling his hair, he got back into his sleeping bag and took several deep breaths. Okay, so it's going to be like that. Fine. He opened the comic again and started reading. Thoughts of Lynn danced through his mind. Later, he told them and redoubled his focus on the page. They persisted, however.

 _Go to the flap. You might see her coming._

No, he wasn't falling for that again. He'd hear her when she came back. Until then, he'd just read and...

He lost his train of thought. Damn it.

Okay. One more time. Ace, take it away...

...nope.

"Ugh."

He got up and went to the flap. He unzipped it and looked out. Lynn was coming. His heart leapt into his throat, and he pulled back into the tent so she wouldn't see him. Play it cool, Loud.

Only she _did_ she him. She ducked her head and smiled. The past hour had been the longest of her life; she wanted to hurry everyone to bed, but she didn't want to look suspicious. Instead, she sat there pretending there wasn't someplace she'd rather be. When mom finally stretched, yawned, and declared the day done, she fought not to jump up and take off. "Aw, mom," she said.

"Now, young lady."

Doing her best to look disappointed, she got up. "Alright. Goodnight."

Now, she was fighting the urge to go directly into Lincoln's tent. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw everyone breaking and heading to their own quarters. Dad dumped a bucket of creek water on the fire, and darkness rushed in.

She reached her tent, unzipped the flap, and got in. On her hands and knees, she crawled to the little mesh window facing Lincoln and whispered, "Linc!"

He appeared at his window, and she grinned. "Don't fall asleep. I'll be over soon."

Lincoln nodded and disappeared.

His stomach rolled sickeningly. A band of anxiety squeezed his chest. He tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. He sat Indian style and put his hands on his knees. They shook.

For a long time he sat there, waiting for his sister to come to him. He glanced out the window a couple times hoping she hadn't fallen asleep, but he didn't see anything. Did she want this as much as he did? Or would she go to bed and forget it?

A terrible thought struck him then: What if this was some kind of elaborate prank? What if this was the "payback" she mentioned the other day?

He was so consumed with worry that he didn't hear her leave her tent and come to his, didn't know she was there until she stuck her head through the flap and grinned. "Hey, bro." He started.

"Did I scare you?"

He shook his head. "No." His voice was unsteady.

"Good." She slipped in and zipped the flap. She was wearing an oversized red and white jersey and socks. As she reached for the zipper, Lincoln craned to see what she was wearing underneath, but her bare legs distracted him.

"You got a flashlight?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grabbed his flashlight and clicked it on; muted yellow light filled the tent. She was sitting on her knees in front of him, her hands on her thighs. Lincoln's breath came in ragged gasps. He swallowed hard and looked her up and down. She was smiling, light dancing in her eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, " _a lot._ "

She giggled and looked away. When she looked back, Lincoln saw her blushing. In that moment, he knew...this was real. Terror filled him, but also ecstasy. Their eyes locked, and for a time, neither moved, neither knew what to do. Then Lynn leaned forward, and Lincoln met her lips with his. Their tongues touched, and Lincoln's heart pounded so hard it echoed through the chambers of his head. He caressed her face, and she shuddered.

Neither one of them could say how long the kiss lasted. It could have been five minutes or it could have been five hours. The taste of her lips and breath enchanted him, and he could have stayed there all night.

When it broke, Lynn was panting. She bit her lower lip. "What'cha got there?"

Lincoln cocked his head.

She looked at his crotch. That's when he realized he was hard. And not just hard, but so hard it hurt.

His first instinct was to hide it. He put his hands in his lap.

"No," she said, an edge of disappointment in her voice. "I like it."

He took his hands away, and she smiled. She looked at him. "Can I see it?"

Lincoln's entire body felt feverish. His stomach quivered and his head ached. She watched him intently.

Taking a deep breath, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

When Lynn saw it, her eyes went wide. It was bigger than she'd expected. _Little bro's packing_ , she thought, and giggled. A look of horror crossed Lincoln's face.

"No," she said, "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just...bigger than I thought."

She examined it closer. Her heart was blasting against her ribcage. She looked up at him. "C-Can I touch it?"

Lincoln nodded rustily.

She took a deep breath, and took it in her hand. Lincoln jumped, and she felt warmth spreading through her crotch.

It was hot and smooth. Soft was the first word that came to mind; it was hard, but the skin...the skin was soft, unlike any skin she had ever touched before. She ran her hand up and down the shaft, rubbing her thumb across the tip; it came away sticky.

Lincoln's eyelids fluttered, and an expression of nirvana came to his face.

"Do you want to see mine?" she asked, barely able to speak over her exploding heart.

"Yes," he panted.

She let go of his penis (her hand feeling suddenly cold and empty), and leaned back. She hooked her thumb into her underwear, and slid them down her legs and Lincoln watched, transfixed. The feeling of the fabric against her skin made her shake, and the cool air against her most sensitive part was almost painful.

She pulled her panties over her ankles and tossed them aside, opening her legs to give Lincoln a better view. His eyes went wide as he leaned over. She could _feel_ his gaze, and it was making her crazy.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

Lincoln laid his hand on her stomach, and she shook. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down, grazing her flesh. She bit her lower lip and sighed.

When his warm hand reached her sex, she gasped.

Lincoln sat for a moment with his sister's privates cupped in his hand. Heat radiated in waves. It was slick, tender, and the dank smell made his heart pitter-patter.

He took his hand away, and slid two fingers down her center. She gasped again. "That feels _so_ good," she purred. He rubbed faster, up and down, stopping only to make deep, lazy circles with his fingertips. She moved her hips in time with his rhythm, making small noises in the back of her throat. Up and down, up and down. On one pass, he went low, and his finger slipped into her. She jerked and hissed over clenched teeth. "Stop," she said, "you're going to make me cum."

He pulled his hand away, and she propped herself up on her elbow. Her cheeks were fire truck red, and she panted harder than she after a back-to-back football double header. She looked at him. "You got skill. I'll say that."

Lincoln smiled. "Thank you."

Sitting up, she pulled her shirt off and threw it aside. Her breasts were small and firm. Her nipples were erect, the skin around them dark and dimpled with goosebumps. Lincoln's breath caught in his throat.

"You saw these yesterday," she smiled, "didn't you?"

Huh? Yesterday? Oh, right, through the window. Lincoln nodded stiffly.

She took his hands in hers and pressed them against her breasts. They were warm, soft, and full, the flesh melting into his palms. He could feel the crazy tempo of her heart, and for some reason, that excited him. She let go of his hands, and he gently massaged her chest. She sighed and threw her head back. "That's nice."

He ran his thumbs over her nipples, and she shivered. _"Really_ nice."

He leaned in and kissed her neck. He moaned, and he moved down to her shoulder, then up to her ear. "Yes," she panted.

Suddenly she was on her back, below him, and he was on top, pinning her arms to the ground. He kissed her lips, hungrily, and she kissed him back. Somehow he lost his pants, and his rigid penis was free, the tip pressing against his sister's girlhood. He adjusted himself, and he felt himself slide into her, but only a fraction of an inch. She gasped and looked up and him, her eyes narrowed, and bit her lip. "Do it," she moaned, "please."

He thrusted into her, and she cried out, biting her lips to stifle the sound. Lincoln's head swam. The feeling was indescribable. He thrusted again, and she brought her hips up to meet him. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her shoulder, and she moaned. He thrusted again, and again, and once more: Lynn closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm welling within her. She clenched her teeth as bolts of electricity shot through her body. Almost, almost, al-

She trembled as it overtook her. She clamped down on her tongue to keep from screaming.

Her orgasm sparked his. He pulled out and dropped over the edge, his climax flowing from him in waves. His knees buckled, and he dropped next to his sister: For a while they both panted and spasmed as nerve endings reacted.

"Wow," Lynn said.

Lincoln nodded. "Wow."


	11. After

In the night, Lynn clung to her brother, her head resting on his chest. His heart beat a steady, rhythmic tempo, and it lulled her to the cusp of sleep; she had never been so relaxed in her life.

"I should probably get going," she muttered sleepily, though she made no move to get up. Lincoln groaned. "I know," she said, "I don't want to either, but I'm falling asleep."

She sat up, and Lincoln followed, rubbing his eyes. They had lain that way for at least an hour. Before that, they lay side-by-side staring into the darkness, each absorbed in their own thoughts. _What have I done?_ Lynn asked herself, thinking clearly now that the pressing _need_ had been quieted. _I had sex with my brother._ She thought back to the feeling of his hands on her breast, and on other things, and shivered; so what? She turned her head to look at him, and her heart overflowed with love. He was kind, gentle, loving, considerate. If a better man than him existed, you'd probably find him walking on the water in Galilee.

"I don't want you to go," Lincoln said now, rubbing her shoulder. She leaned her head against his hand.

"I don't want to either, but we have to be careful. Lisa already knows."

"She does?"

"She said the 'mounting sexual tension' between us was 'painfully obvious' and that if we didn't cool it even Leni would notice. That's why I waited so long to come over."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright," he leaned in and kissed her neck, and she sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be right next door," she giggled. "Then tomorrow we go home, and _maybe_ we can spend the whole night together."

"That sounds nice," he said.

While Lincoln watched, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, then looked around for her panties. "Where are my underwear?" she asked.

"Here," Lincoln said, tossing them to her.

She caught, then handed them back. "You keep them," she grinned, "as a trophy."

Lincoln laughed. "I'll stick them in the trophy case when we get home."

"You better not," she said, and lightly hit his shoulder. "I want them back. Keep them in your room for when I come over."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight, Lincoln," she replied, and kissed him back, running her fingertips over his head.

She unzipped the flap and crawled out, Lincoln catching a flash of her bare butt. When she was gone, he got into his sleeping bag and tried to get warm, but without his sister, he was cold.

He wished she stayed.

For a long time, he sought sleep but did not find it. Cold white moonlight bathed the tent, and the night chorus of crickets and bullfrogs seemed to swell. He thought of Lynn's eyes. For some reason that's what stuck out the most. Not her breasts, not her lips, but her eyes, warm and brown and shining. His heart throbbed, and he turned onto his side, grabbing his bag and hugging it tight, pretending for a fleeting moment that it was her.

It wasn't, however, and eventually, he pushed it away, sighed, and rolled over.

In her own tent, Lynn used a baby wipe to clean the crusted expression of her brother's love from her stomach. Naked, she crawled into her sleeping bag and tried to recapture the sweet exhaustion she felt with Lincoln, but it would not come. She laid awake, thinking of how she felt in his arms: Warm, safe, as though they were an island and nothing else existed in the world. She squeezed her eyes tighter and willed herself to sleep, but visions of Lincoln danced through her head: His face, his smile. She thought of all the times she had no one to play football or baseball with. Luna wouldn't play with her, neither would Lori or Lucy or Luan. But Lincoln...Lincoln always would, even if she could tell he didn't really want to. She smiled. That was Lincoln. He would go out of his way for his sisters, and they didn't always appreciate it. She knew she didn't, and that made her feel awful. He was so sweet and giving, and half of the time they all took it for granted.

She sighed. Never again, she vowed. She would always love and appreciate him, and if the others didn't, she'd kick their asses. Lincoln was special.

And she had him all to herself.

That thought made her giddy, and she grinned.

 _I'm so lucky,_ she thought as sleep began to creep into the edges of her consciousness. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world._

Next door, Lincoln was thinking much the same thing. As the moon sailed across the sky, closer and closer to dawn, he searched his soul and his mind. He realized that sometimes, he felt threatened by Lynn; she was his closest competition in terms of being a "boy." At times, he resented her; he should be the one who liked sports, not her. Only he _didn't_ like sports. He didn't mind playing now and then, but it was not an interest he actively pursued, and in his darkest moments, he imagined his father was disappointed in him.

Even so, he had always admired Lynn, her strength, her tenacity, her refusal to give up and accept defeat. Whenever he watched one of her games, his heart swelled with pride, and though he was jealous, he wanted her to succeed.

He rolled onto his side and drew a deep breath. He was lucky to have her in his life. She always looked out for him. The few times someone made the mistake of bullying him, Lynn would beat them up. He didn't like his sisters getting involved, especially when it involved bullies: What kind of man sends his sister to beat up a bully? It made him feel an inch tall. But it also warmed his heart that she cared enough to go out and defend him. Not everyone has something so beautiful, and even if he felt weak and emasculated because of it, it touched him.

Breathing a sigh, his eyelids growing heavy, he felt such love for his sister that it scared him. He would do anything for her. She was special.

So special.

He loved her.


	12. Together

Morning dawned clear and warm. Lincoln was up early, excited to see Lynn. He made himself wait an hour before waking her, though. After last night, she probably needed her sleep. At seven, however, he slipped out of his tent and went over to hers. Camp was deserted, the others still asleep. Kneeling by the little mesh window, he peered in. She was curled up on her side, her back to him.

"Hey," he whispered, and she stirred. "Wake up."

She muttered and turned over. When she saw him, she smiled dreamily, her eyes barely open. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said. "How'd you sleep?"

She stretched and yawned. "Okay." She blinked her eyes. "Why are you out there and not in here?"

"We have to be careful, right?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. Nothing moved in camp.

Lynn shrugged. "We're brother and sister, what are they going to say? Lisa only noticed because she's probably a pervert."

Lincoln laughed. "Alright." He went around front, unzipped the flap, threw one last glance over his shoulder, and slipped inside.

"Hi" she said brightly. He lay next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hi," he said. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," she said, snuggling closer.

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, and her sweet, natural smell, conspired to lull him. He realized he could fall back to sleep if he wanted to.

"Lincoln?"

" _Hmmm._ "

Lynn looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Lincoln smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed, and it was in that moment, Lincoln would think later, that he gave his heart entirely and irrevocably to his sister. She wrapped her arms around his head, and he rubbed her flank through the sleeping bag, finding the zipper and pulling it down. Then his hand was on her warm stomach, then beneath her shirt and travelling down. She moaned and clutched him tighter as he caressed the spot between her legs. She broke the kiss then and threw her head back, her hands grabbing the floor of the tent.

He increased his speed, and she gyrated her hips, her eyes squeezing tight and her mouth opening silently. Lincoln was breathing heavy, his penis throbbing against the inside of his pants. He pulled them down and mounted her, thrusting into her with a grunt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer. "I love you," she panted.

"I love you too."

He kissed her and he pushed into her again and again. At one point, she opened her mouth to scream, and he bit her bottom lip. "Ouch," she said.

They both lasted longer than they had the night before. As Lynn neared her climax, she pushed him off and got on top. "My turn," she said with a demonic smile. She lowered herself onto him, and shuddered as he reentered her. He closed his eyes and put his hands on her hips. She took her shirt off and threw it aside. He reached up and took her breasts in his hands. Lynn put her hands on his, pressed them down harder, and threw her head back, riding the waves of her orgasm. When Lincoln muttered, "Get off..." she jumped aside, and watched in amazement as he finished, shooting hot ribbons of cum into the air; they arched down and splattered his stomach. She licked her lips, and before she could stop herself, she was lapping it up: It was warm and salty and reminded her of snot. But good snot.

She crawled into his arms and they held each other. "That was better than last night," she said, looking up at him.

"Much better."

"If it gets any better, you're in trouble."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to fuck your brains out every chance I get."

They laid together for a little while longer before Lincoln got up and went back to his own tent. Five minutes later, mom, dad, Lori, and Leni materialized in camp. Lynn went over first, then, a couple minutes later, Lincoln followed.

"Hey, honey," dad said to Lynn. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," she said.

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln shrugged. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, like everyone knew what had happened and was silently judging him. "Alright."

Soon, everyone else came out of their tents, and dad started making breakfast. Lynn sat by the fire and silently watched Lincoln as he interacted with their siblings. He was so handsome. She sighed.

"I trust you slept well last night," Lisa said, sitting next to her. Lynn startled. "Yeah," she said guardedly, "I slept okay."

"I've noticed a drop in barometric pressure this morning, almost as if a storm that has been building up broke. Funny, I didn't hear any rain last night."

Lynn bit her bottom lip. She had half a mind to backhand the little girl into next Wednesday. "Neither did I," she said instead.

"Hm. Well, good thing I'm not a meteorologist and the weather is none of my business." With that, Lisa got up and wandered away.

 _I'll say it's not your business,_ Lynn thought.

After eating bacon and eggs, they started breaking down their tents. As she pulled stakes from the ground and collapsed her tent, Lynn felt a twinge of regret. She would miss this place. The river where she and Lincoln shared their first kiss, the trail, the field where they gave each other their virginity. It was a special, magical place.

Lincoln was struggling to pull his stakes out of the ground, and she went over, putting her hands on her hips. "Needs some help there, neighbor?" she asked, grinning.

"No," Lincoln said over his shoulder. He pulled, grunted, and fell backwards; the stake did not come with him.

"Nice going, Spaghetti Arms."

Lincoln looked up, his face red from exertion. "Piss off, bitch," he said through a little smile. He got back up and tried again, this time finally getting it.

Lynn shook her head. "First you couldn't get them in, now you can't get them out. Sad."

"I can get _something_ in," he said.

"Oh? What's that?"

He looked up at her, and they both broke out laughing. "Really," Lynn said, "you want some help?"

"Sure," Lincoln said.

Kneeling, Lynn grabbed one of the stakes and pulled. It didn't budge. "Damn, you really got them in there," she said.

"Yeah," Lincoln said without looking up, "I imagined I was stabbing you in the face."

"Aw," Lynn said, "did I _really_ get to you that much?"

"Kind of."

"Well, pretend it's my junk and you're about to blast."

Lincoln laughed and shook his head.

After taking down their tents, Lincoln and Lynn helped dad load the van. In an hour, they were on the road. In an hour and a half, they were travelling south on I-75. Lynn sat by the window, drowsing. Lincoln sat next to. Next to _him_ , Lisa recited a litany of possible tragedies. "Tornado could pick us up, Mac truck could run us over, we could get caught in the middle of a high speed police pursuit..."

"Hey, Lynn," Lincoln said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Auto attack."

Before she could reply, a pick-up truck passed them, and Lincoln punched her in the arm. "Good timing," he said.

"Cut it out," she laughed.

A van passed, and he punched her again. "Ow, really!"

He raised his fist again, but instead leaned in and kissed her arm. "Sorry."

She smiled. "That's okay. You can make it up to me when we get home."

"...Lincoln and Lynn could attract the attention of our father, leading him to veer off the highway and into the path of an oncoming car..."

"Shut up," Lincoln and Lynn both said.

Lisa closed her mouth.


End file.
